


You Look Dirty

by acherik



Series: Charles Looks Like A Rent Boy [2]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Booty, Car Sex, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Charles wears the outfit again when he washes Erik's car.





	You Look Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter, but still hope you enjoy!

It was on the way home, driving through Kentucky, when Erik accidentally drove into a giant mud puddle. He didn't mean to, but Charles was yapping his ear off about something. Erik really wasn't listening, he was too focused on driving. Not focused enough to not see the giant mud puddle in the middle of the road, courtesy of the thunderstorm from the previous night. The mud covers about half of his car, spreading a little past the doors to the backseat.

When they got home, Erik planned to clean his car the day after their long road trip, but he didn't. He pushed it aside for days, he didn't really need to use his car at the moment. And then there was Charles. Charles kept distracting him too.

Now that Erik thought about it, he hadn't seen Charles all day, not since breakfast. Erik goes to check his study where Charles usually is mid afternoon. To Erik's surprise, it was empty. Erik checked his bedroom, then the kitchen, even the room where Cerebro is. All of them Charles free.

Erik heads outside and searches the grounds. He walks by the garage last, surprised to see his black Corvette shining in the afternoon sun. Erik walks around to the other side of his car, still covered in mud, but a familiar figure is bent over, ass hanging out of their shorts, crop top riding up as they're bent over. The figure is scrubbing hard with a sponge, picking up a hose to add more water. They turn their head and Erik is greeted by bright blue eyes and a warm smile.

“I knew you weren't going to clean it,” Charles smirks, returning to scrubbing the mud off of Erik's car. Erik laughs and approaches him.

Erik slips his hand in his pocket and takes out his wallet. He digs out a ten and hands it to Charles. “How much would ten bucks get me?” Charles takes the ten and tucks it in his waistband, then takes the hose and squirts Erik with water, wetting his dark blue shirt, making it cling to his chest.

“I'm not a rent boy!” Charles hissed, turning back to scrubbing the car. “You can watch, from afar,” Charles grumbled. Erik laughed and took off his wet shirt, revealing his toned upper torso. Charles notices his reflection through the door he just finished cleaning. “Too close,” Charles picks up the hose and sprays him again, watching as the water droplets drip down his chest. Charles smirks and sprays Erik's beige slacks, making them cling to his thighs and crotch.

A devilish grin forms on Erik's face as he lures the hose to him by the metal nozzle. Erik sprays Charles, soaking his crop top and his shorts. Charles shrieks and quickly stands up, walking over to Erik. He rings the sponge over his head, making water pour down onto his light brown hair and face. Charles smirks proudly but Erik quickly sprays him again. Erik sets the hose down and wraps his arm around Charles’ waist, pulling him close. “That sponge is dirty, like you,” Erik quickly turns him around and pushes him against the hood of his car. Erik places a hand on the small of his back, keeping him in place. Erik takes his other hand and slaps Charles’ ass, not hardly, but enough to make Charles let out a moan. Erik pats his butt. “Back to work,” Erik pulls away and leans against the side of the car and Charles continues to scrub.

“It's your car,” he mutters, finishing up the second to last door covered in mud.

“It's that mouth of yours that made the mess in the first place,” Erik exclaims. “If you weren't talking my ear off, I wouldn't have gotten distracted.” Erik tugs at his wet pants, trying to get the fabric to not cling to his legs. Charles’ eyes immediately go to his crotch.

“My mouth can do many things, Erik,” Charles meets his eyes this time. “I can show you, if you want,” Charles stares back at his crotch and licks his lips.

Erik smirks. “How much?” Charles sprays him again, soaking his pants even more, if that was possible. “Well, are you going to show me what that mouth of yours does or what?” Charles sprays him again, only his crotch this time.

“I'm not a rent boy!” Charles says again, grumbling as he starts to clean the last of the mud off.

“Then stop dressing like one,” Erik says nonchalant. Charles sprayed him again, then the car, wiping it for good measure. Charles got up, spraying Erik again. “What was that for?” Erik grabbed the hose away from him and tossed it to the ground.

“You looked dirty,” Charles took off his crop top, tossing it down by the hose. Erik walked closer to him, putting one arm around his waist, the other on his butt. Charles closes the distance between them by kissing Erik softly on the lips.

“Just a second ago you wanted to suck me off, with that lovely mouth of yours,” Erik smiles as he pulls Charles into a deep kiss. Erik moves both his hands to Charles’ ass, rubbing his hands over the fabric, or lack of. Charles nibbles at the bottom of Erik's lower lip, making a moan escape him. Erik tilts his head back, letting Charles kiss his neck as he starts to grind his hips. “Charles,” Erik bites down on his shoulder as he grips his butt, hard. Erik undoes the button of his shorts and tries to pull them down.

The shorts are soaking wet, making it a bit harder to get them off. “I'll do it,” Charles stepped back and tugged his pants down, but they barely moved off of him. “I think they're stuck.” Erik tries to hold back a laugh.

“Let me try again,” Erik gets on his knees and turns Charles around so his back faced him. Erik tugged at the bottom of the shorts, but it didn't budge. “I think the problem is they can't get past your ass,” Erik caresses the part of Charles’ buttcheek that hangs out.

“So instead of touching it, get these damn shorts off of me!” Erik slapped his butt, Charles bit down on his lower lip as he felt the front part of his shorts start to feel even tighter. Charles started tugging hard at the shorts, impatiently trying to get them off.

Erik turns Charles around, moving his hands away from the shorts. “Spread your legs more,” Charles did as he was told, spreading his legs a little wide, a bit uncomfortable considering the shorts were clinging to him so tightly. “This may hurt a little,” Erik tucked his fingers under the hem of the shorts. He hooked his fingers around the fabric and yanked them down. Erik managed to pull the shorts down to his inner thighs. “Did it hurt?” Erik gently traced over the red imprints the jeans left and pressed soft kisses to them all.

“No, but can we get them off already?” Erik used his powers to open the door to the back seat of the car. Charles knitted his eyebrows as Erik stood up and hopped into the backseat. Charles followed, walking awkwardly with the shorts placed in a weird position as he moved. “I don't see how this is supposed to help,” Charles said once he sat down in the backseat next to Erik. His exposed, wet skin clung to the beige leather of the car seat.

Erik closed the door and leaned over Charles’ shorts. He pulled them off now with ease, throwing them on the floor of the car. Erik quickly gets his wet slacks off before he lays on top of a giggling Charles. “You and this outfit Charles,” Erik smiles and kisses Charles tenderly on the lips.

“You love this outfit,” Charles smirked, kissing Erik again. He licked at Erik's lips, parting his own to deepen the kiss.

Erik pulled away and ran his hands through Charles’ hair, staring into his eyes. “I love you, Charles.”

“I love you too, Erik,” Charles pulled him back into a kiss. “Ten bucks for ten minutes,” Charles smirks.

“We better get started then,” Erik kissed him again before pulling away. Erik lowers himself and spreads Charles’ legs. Erik peppers his thighs with kisses, paying extra attention to the marks the shorts left.

 _Erik, I'm fine. Just get on with it already._ Charles squirms underneath him, feeling Erik's cheek brush against his cock. Erik looks up at him and lifts his eyebrow. “Get to work,” Charles pats Erik's bicep that's wrapped around his side. Erik does as he's told and starts licking at Charles’ hole. Erik soon darts his tongue inside, making Charles gasp beneath him. Erik soon replaces his tongue with his index finger, then slowly adds his middle one soon after, starting to work Charles open. “Erik, God,” Charles starts to thrust against Erik's fingers. Erik pulls his fingers out and Charles pounces on him, sitting himself in Erik's lap.

“So impatient,” Erik teases, giving Charles a slap on his ass. Erik spreads his ass cheeks apart and lines his cock up with his entrance. Charles sinks himself down, gripping the back of Erik's neck as he starts to ride Erik's cock. “Charles,” Erik moans his name like a prayer as Charles started to thrust his hips at a fast pace.

Erik wraps his hand around Charles’ untouched cock and starts stroking it at the pace of Charles’ hips. “Erik...Erik,” Charles feels Erik come against his prostate and he comes in Erik's hand. “We make a lovely couple, Erik,” Charles smiles, trying to catch his breath.

Erik gives his right buttcheek a pat then a squeeze, then cups it in his hand. “We sure do, Charles,” Erik presses their lips together in a tender kiss. “We sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> More booty coming too :P


End file.
